E123 OMEGA: BIO D'S RETURN
by SB-420
Summary: When the ancient spirit, Bio D, is released, it's up to E-123 OMEGA, along with friends, old and new, to stop him. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Hey guys, this is XT-420 here with my new fanfic, E-123 OMEGA: BIO D'S RETURN (Yeah I know the name's crap, but I was desperate, so I came up with... that) Now go easy on me, I know this is short, but it's my first fanfic.**

**But enough of the chit-chat, lets get serious. My new fanfic everybody.**

_**PROLOGUE**_

Everyone knew of the Chaos Emeralds and their infinite, wondrous and mystical power. They also knew of the Master Emerald, the controller of the Chaos Emeralds, much bigger then them as well.

But, back in the days when they're existence was but a crazy idea, there were only two emeralds, they were prisons to contain the ultimate being, a being so ultimate, it would surpass Shadow the Hedgehog, the 'master manipulator' as they called him. This being's name was Bio D!

Bio D was imprisoned as an act of punishment for his crimes against the world. His consciousness and his cunning mind were imprisoned in two separate emeralds and were immediately separated and bought to different sides of the planet to prevent him from being released and causing havoc!

As the years went by, the emeralds were soon lost in a world war that killed millions of anthros!

In the year 2557, the emeralds were eventually found and, again, put into separate museums for all to see.

But no one could have guessed or foretold the inevitable destruction that was yet too come...

**Well, in my eyes, that's not bad because it gives you a sense of mystery. But screw that, it's all about what you think. Two notes:**

**1. I'm sure you all know that 'anthro' is short for anthropomorphic.**

**2. I thank XT-421 for letting me use his 'XT'.**

**Please review, but give me few suggestions, for the reason? Well, I'm not going to tell you.**

**Well, I don't think there's anything to say but:**

**You haven't heard the last of me!**

**From your new host**

**XT-420 ;)**


	2. The Stolen Beauty

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Hey everybody, XT-420 again, now with my second chapter of E-123 OMEGA: BIO D'S RETURN. I've tried to extend it as much as I can, but it's not that much, but I'll let you decide. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Stolen BeautY.**_

It was a warm night in the dazzling city of Mobotropolis. But at the museum, a thiefbot was in the history room scanning a black emerald. The thiefbot then lifted a hand and smashed the glass casing. As the glass shattered, alarms went off, doors were slammed shut and thoroughly locked and security drones were sent to fight off the thief.

When they arrived, their scanners revealed a spikey-headed dark blue robot with blood red feet. He was known as Metallix. He had long knee spikes, a silver chest plate and some sort of yellow coloured engine He was also wearing a black cape that gave him a surprisingly spooky look. Metallix looked at the emerald in his hand, then at the drones. He turned to leave when a demanding voice filled the eerie room.

"Halt!" Metallix turned to which of the drones had made this request.

"You are currently in possession of one of our emeralds. Return it now or we will have no choice but to take drastic measures!"

He just stood there, blank to the request that was made of him.

"You have 5 seconds to comply!" Again, he just stood there.

"Okay then, you leave me no choice. FIRE!" The drones started firing. But they were having no effect on him! In fact, they were disintegrating before they could even touch him.

Metallix held his hand with the emerald. "Chaos Wave" A black wave of pure darkness flew from the emerald and destroyed the drones.

"Now they're gone, let's make some fireworks." He started to charge up the emeralds power.

"CHAOS BLAST" A sudden red wave of energy flew from Metallix, destroying everything.

Half a mile away, a red light appeared. When the light faded, Metallix emerged. He had used Chaos Control just after the blast. He turned, looking at the museum, now a wreck, with large fires coming from the inside.

"Now to find the other emerald whilst I'm still running." He mumbled in his usual robotically evil voice.

With that, he flew of into the night sky, leaving the museum to burn. He was pleased with the fact that his plans had gone to plan.

"Soon, you will be released, and this world shall suffer for what they did to you."

**Well, what do you think, not bad, I extended it a lot longer than I thought.**

**Next chapter coming soon. **

**Please review**

**XT-420 ;)**


	3. Team Dark

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Hey guys, XT-420 with yet another chapter. I really hope this goes according to plan. Anyway, Enjoy**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**TEAM DARK**_

Meanwhile, in the Andersit Forest, missiles were being prepared to fire at three objects coming towards the base at great speed, when suddenly; they stopped and disappeared from enemy radar.

In the actual forest itself, a green light appeared, lighting the shadows of the forest. When the light faded, Team Dark, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, a white bat dressed in black, a heart-shaped breast plate and steel-tipped boots and a large, bulky red and black robot with the Omega symbol on his shoulders appeared.

"Okay guys, I'll lead on from here. Rouge, you're our tactical leader, any ways to blow this base to shit?" Shadow, the black and red hedgehog asked Rouge, the white bat.

"Well, according to the scans I received back at base, there should be some sort of nuclear reactor in the centre of the base." Rouge told the two.

"Fuck it" Shadow mumbled.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Omega, the black and red robot asked.

Shadow decided to respond to that. "Well, if we're gonna have any sort of chance with hitting the bloody reactor; it looks like we'll need an airlift. Omega" Shadow turned to face Omega "Can you shoot us using your Omega Cannon?"

"AFFERATIVE!" Omega responded.

"Okay, let's return to base. We'll pick this up in the morning." Shadow suggested.

Rouge sighed "Fine, though I don't see why we came out here."

They turned to leave, when a booming voice came from the base behind. "FIRE!" The missiles launched, one by one, aiming straight for Shadow, Rouge and Omega.

Rouge's face turned from curiosity to fear in almost an instant. "HOLY SHIT. SHADOW, GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" She screamed. Shadow took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Then he took Omegas' hand and did the same. He pulled out a green Chaos Emerald from behind his back.

"Chaos Control." He said in a calm voice. The three suddenly disappeared, just as the missiles hit the spot they were standing at.

**Well, not bad again, I extended it to what it was originally going to be. I also was going to add some more, but I decided to add in the next chapter.**

**A/N: Don't you always wonder where they pull out an emerald, I mean, it's not like they have a secret pocket or any clothes, (Other wise you would see) so where the fuck do they pull them out from?**

**Please review, from your host**

**XT-420 ;)**


	4. The Base Assault

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Hey guys, XT-420 here with chapter 3. This is continued from the last chapter. I'm really sad that, even though I've been extending my chapters, it still looks really short when you read it. Enjoy my short chapter.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**THE BASE ASSAULT**_

The day was going well. Above a base in the Andersit, a large, black army chopper was hovering above the large base. And their target, the nuclear reactor was in range and in sight.

Inside the chopper, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were preparing to attack the base. "Nervous?" Shadow asked Rouge.

"Not really, I just hope we make it out okay. I mean, being blasted into a nuclear reactor with low chance of survival, I..." Rouge began to hesitate. "Shit, I just made myself god damn scared." She replied quietly.

"Come on, after all we put into planning this assault, we should be okay." Shadow said whilst starting to remember the meeting they had last night.

_Flashback_

_Shadow, Rouge and Omega were sitting round a large conference table with several other soldiers. In the middle of the table was a hologram of the base they were going to attack and, hopefully destroy tomorrow. Shadow stood up to speak._

"_So, here is the basic structure of the base. Now me and my team are going to have a chopper carry us above the enemy radar point and from there, we will airdrop and hope to hit the reactor!" Shadow said whilst pointing and the location of the reactor. "I've arranged for us to be blasted from Omega with his Omega Cannon, into the reactor and hopefully, make it out okay. Now security is tight around the reactor, so we're gonna have to be fast!" Rouge said whilst sitting down._

"_WHAT?" said the commander. "You'd have to be made if you think you're gonna make it out of there, it's a god damn fucking reactor!"_

"_Look, it's the only chance we're gonna get before the radar expands. It's now or never. Who's with me?" Shadow shouted._

_Lots of hand went up in the air. They __**WERE**_ _going to attack the base._

_End flashback_

"Okay guys" A voice said through the intercom. "We're at the drop-off zone, you ready?"

"Come on, let's get this done." Shadow said calmly. "Right" Rouge said whilst clenching her gloved fist.

"THEN LATCH ONTO ME" Omega said whilst lifting his arms and retracting his hands. Shadow and Rouge did what they were told and jumped into Omegas' arms.

With that, Omega jumped from the chopper, down to the base below. One of Omegas' eye panels shut down as he locked onto the nuclear reactor. Then he fired, sending Shadow and Rouge whooshing to the reactor. As they descended, they both curled up into a ball and started spinning, their speed increasing rapidly.

Down below, missiles were being launched at the 2 projectiles. But they just bounced off or exploded when they hit.

Then, they hit the reactor, sending a flash of white light throughout the forest!

Omega, who was still descending, shut down his eye panels as he entered the raging explosion!

**Oh no, they hit the reactor, will they survive, or will their bodies disappear from existence? Find out soon.**

**A few notices.**

**1. THIS WAS MY GUIDELINES! I FUCKING WROTE CHAPTER 3 OVER MY GUIDELINES. AARRGGHH!**

**2. A notice I should have put in the prologue, I own Bio D and another character that's coming later on in the story. Soz.**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Please review.**

**XT-421 ;)**


	5. The Pursuit Begins

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Hey, it's me again. This chapter is continued from when Omega entered the explosion. Enjoy.**

_**CHAPETR 4**_

_**THE PURSUIT BEGINS**_

_System reboot countdown activated. Reboot in 3, 2, 1. Re-activation sequence initiated. _The eye panels of Omega began to flicker their way back to life. As soon as the grass green colour was fully restored, he stood up, and using the jets on his back, he fully regained his balance.

"MINIMUM DAMAGE ACQUIRED!" His voice echoed through the silent patch of land he was on. He looked around and saw nothing but ground, no grass, no trees, no nothing. The he remembered, he'd shot Shadow and Rouge into the reactor! That's when he suddenly remembered.

"SHADOW, ROUGE!" He looked around and saw a bloodied up hedgehog and a bloodied up bat. Shadow had suffered injuries in his legs, his arms. There were some scars on his face and the white fur on his chest was burnt off completely. Rouge also has injuries on her arms and legs, but both of her wings had been burnt off. Omega walked to their side and scanned them.

_Scans completed. Condition: alive, but only just. New mission acquired: Shadow and Rouge Support. _He took his wrist and flipped it open to reveal a communicator.

"THIS IS E-123 OMEGA REQUESTING MEDICAL VEHICLES TO THE EXPLOSION SITE. I HAVE AGENTS SHADOW AND ROUGE WHO ARE SERIOUSLY INJURED" He spoke into the communicator.

"Roger that Omega, I'll send a medical vehicle to your location." A voice came from the other end. "Have you done a med-scan, and if so, what's their status?" "AFFERMITIVE. MED-SCAN SHOWS THAT SHADOW AND ROUGE ARE ALIVE BUT ONLY JUST!" Omega responded. "Okay, the medical vehicle has just been dispatched." The voice said, slightly reassuring Omega.

5 minutes later, the medical vehicle arrived. The doors burst open and the doctors, a blue fox and a red doe took Shadow and Rouge into the vehicle. Omega, who was too big to fit in the back, had to lie on the roof. The vehicle soon started driving back to base at top speed, which was a maximum of 78mph due to Omegas enormous weight.

When they were back at base, they immediately rushed to the hospital where they could treat to Shadow and Rouge!

As the weeks passed, Shadow and Rouge had been making a recovery. Shadow had received permission to practice his Chaos powers again, which pleased him, and his chest fur was beginning to grow again, which pleased him even more.

Rouge, however, had had to have surgery and have robotic wings instead of her old ones, which meant her back ached whenever she tried to fly, so she would be out of action for another couple of weeks!

What pleased them the most was that Omega had survived both the fall and the explosion, and was visiting as often as he could. But what shocked them the most was Omegas' new paintjob! He had suffered damage as well, and most of his paint had been burnt off, so when they repaired him, they offered him a paintjob. He, instead of his usual black and red, was now a dark blue with stripes of black.

But the next day when he went to visit his friends, he saw a blue streak across the sky. As he walked towards the window, he saw that a blue robot was flying very high and very fast. He then felt a sudden surge of power coming from the robot! Omega, knowing that something was wrong, turned and followed the robot. The pursuit was on.

**Finally, I'm done. Hahaha, I can just imagine, Shadow with no chest fur. So, who was the robot flying past? Find out soon.**

**Please review**

**XT-421 ;)**


	6. Bio D Is Released

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**XT-420 here with another chapter. This is where all the action happens. Enjoy.**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**BIO D IS RELEASED**_

Metallix had just arrived, now with both emeralds, at the Mystic Ruins. As he landed, he quickly scanned the area. No-one was there, not even the wind! Perfect!

Metallix walked slowly up the stairs of the Master Emerald shrine. As he approached the top, he was unaware that Omega had followed him and was now hiding in the trees concocting a plan to stop Metallix.

Meanwhile, Metallix was at the top with his hands to the sky. "Chaos Collection!" He shouted to the sky. Then the sky, as if it was responding, started to turn grey, blocking out the sun and any light except for beams of red, dark blue, light blue, green, yellow, silver and purple. Then, the 7 Chaos Emeralds descended from the sky and surrounded the Master Emerald. Metallix held out the two extra emeralds and placed them on top of the Master Emerald. The Chaos Emeralds responded in rotating around the Master Emerald, their speed increasing steadily. The two extra emeralds began to sink into the Master Emerald, turning it black! Then the Master Emerald started to dissolve altogether and get caught in the slipstream of the Chaos Emeralds and started to form a black and purple vortex!

"Yes" Metallix chuckled "It is time. BIO D, COME OUT FROM YOUR PRISON AND CAUSE HAVOC TO THOSE WHO IMPRISONED YOU!" A large shadow came out of the vortex, rocketing to the sky, before falling onto Metallix. Metallix began to spark and his blue paint turned to a powdery blue and his silver paint turned to black. His eyes, now black, with a white pupil.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Bio D laughed manically. "I thank you Metallix, for both my resurrection and your body, I will return it, but in the meantime," He said, arms outstretched. "It's time to teach this world a fucking lesson about imprisoning me! MUHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHA!"

"And in the meantime, I'll be crushing your body 'till there's nothing left!" A calm voice growled from behind. "And whilst you're at it, count me in as well!" Another voice said calmly.

**HOLY SHIT, Bio D's been released, but who are the two voices who are there to try and stop him? Find out next time.**

**Please review**

**XT-420 ;)**


	7. The Fight For Dominance Part 1

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, writers block is a pain, but, I'm back on track. Enjoy.**

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE (PART 1)**_

Bio D turned to see Shadow and Rouge standing in their usual fighting stances. Shadow had recovered and was standing cross-armed and Rouge was flapping her robotic wings in fury whilst holding some bombs.

Bio D smirked evilly. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the world famous treasure hunter, Rouge. And of course, Shadow." He spoke in a low tone.

"You want world domination; you'll have to go through me!" Shadow told Bio D with confidence in his voice. Bio D held up his arms as two balls of electricity were formed. "Very well then, let's see if you can entertain me! Chaos Bolt!" Bio D shouted as he threw the bolts. Shadow and Rouge jumped to dodge, but Rouges' wings got caught slightly! They began to flap frantically, sending Rouge screaming as she flew up into the air!

"Rouge, hang on, I'll..." Shadow was knocked back by a powerful punch from Bio D. Shadow landed on the ground with a small thud. He struggled to get up, but Bio D placed one foot on his back. "So, this is the Ultimate Lifeform, struggling to get up from the ground but is being held back by a 50000 year old criminal? I say, this is going to be easier that I thought!" Bio D taunted.

Up in the air, Rouge was gaining control of her wings and was swooping down with bombs in her hands. "Take this you freak!" She threw the bombs at Bio D who was now strangling Shadow. They hit his back, who dropped Shadow in shock. Bio D fell to the floor.

As Shadow got up, helped by Rouge, Omega ran up to his friends. They were both shocked to see him. "Omega?" Shadow said. "AFFIRMATIVE, I SAW THE ENTIRE THING!" He replied.

They turned to leave, but Bio D had rebooted himself, and stood up. He threw both of his arms up into the air! "DIE!" He screamed! Before Shadow and Rouge had a chance to turn around, they were both impaled in the back with a Chaos Lance! Omega turned to his friends in shock and horror! "SHADOW, ROUGE!"

Bio D took his hands back and thrust them forward again, sending a bolt of electricity at Shadow and Rouge, causing them to explode into a bloody mess.

As they exploded, blood and burnt flesh flew everywhere, on the trees, on Omega and on Bio D! Omega, who was still in shock, turned to a laughing Bio D!

"YOU KILLED THEM! MY ONLY FRIENDS, AND YOU DESTROYED THEM!" Omega said as he turned away in shock. "So what. They didn't stand a chance against me!" Bio D retorted.

That was enough to make Omega snap. As he did, his paint turned black and his eyes turned red. The Omega symbol had changed into skull and crossbones. He turned to Bio D, who took a step back in surprise. Omega screeched, filling the air with a deafening noise.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE! ROT IN THE HELLHOLE WHERE YOU WERE IMPRISONED!" Omega screamed at Bio D.

Bio D just smirked. "Very well then, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you've got. Chaos Bolt" He threw a bolt of electricity at Omega...

**Oooh, waddya think folks, a cliff-hanger. Sorry it took so long, I've had writers block.**

**So, Bio D and Omega are about to fight. Who's going to win The Fight For Dominance? Find out next time.**

**XT-420 ;)**

**R.I.P. Shadow and Rouge (Sniff)**


	8. The Fight For Dominance Part 2

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, I've been caught up in a NERF war for some unknown reason. Here it is, the final piece. Please don't kill me.**

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**THE FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE (PART 2)**_

Omega saw the oncoming attack and used his jet-boosters to dodge. "MY TURN!" Omega flipped his arms back at threw out his Ion Cannons. "DIE YOU BLOODY BASTERD!" He charged them up and fired the orange beam directly at Bio D. He dodged the blast, but his right arm got disintegrated!

Bio D flung his head up and screeched in pain, but he looked back at Omega! He smirked, despite the pain. "You complete and utter bitch! It's going to take more than that to defeat me! CHAOS REGENERATION!" He screamed to Omega. His right arm, or where it was, started to reform again, until it was fully repaired!

Omega watched in shock at his powers. He was right; he _**WAS **_going to need much more than just his regular powers! Thoughts and calculations rushed in his 'mind'.

_Analysis: Subject known as Bio D is too strong for my regular arsenal. 3 options devised. 1. Continue fighting with regular weapons. 2. Abandon mission and join Bio D. 3. Tap into super form. Option 3 has been decided._

Omegas' eyes flashed a darker red that usual. **(A/N: Insert Sky Rails music from SA2)** Suddenly his body started to change! His body started to grow 3X larger than usual! His jet-boosters grew, until they looked like jet engines! The spikes on his wrist grew frighteningly large! His legs and arms looked sturdier! Finally, his chest flew open, revealing his true face and probably the largest weapon arsenal Bio D had ever seen! **(A/N: I suck at writing transformation sequences, but if you want to know what he looks like now, here's the link: ****.net/fs71/f/2010/129/2/4/E_123_OMEGA_Transformers_by_****) **

Bio D, even if he didn't look it, or want to admit it, was terrified of Super Omega, but sill, he stood strong and just smirked!

"Well, well, fuckin' well. That is impressive, I must admit!" His face turned to rage! "But it's not gonna be enough to stop me!" Bio D flew up to Super Omega in an attempt to knock him down.

"AFTER YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, THIS FORM IS UNSTOPPABLE!" Omega pulled his fist back and swung it at Bio D, who flew back so far, he went from one side of the island to the other!

Bio D shook his head, trying to recover from that almighty punch. He focused his eyes on the oncoming beast that was heading straight towards him! The ground shaking beneath him as he went! He stood up slowly and just stared ahead.

"Surely he's overreacting!" He said to himself whilst his eyes started scanning Super Omega. He smirked evilly when he found his weakness, the hard-drive. "But even the strongest of organisms has an 'Achilles Heel'! And in his case, it's his fucking hard-drive!"

Bio D leapt into the air and started flying in circles around Omega. Omega tried to catch him, but Bio D was just way too fast for him!

He even tried shooting him, but to no avail. Suddenly, he threw his arms up and screamed! "BIO D, I WILL DESTROY YOU! EVEN IF I USE ALL OF MY ENERGY, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE SUN SET! DIE YOU FUCKING TWAT"

Omega, now with cannons facing towards the ground, made a tremendous leap into the air and fired the cannons down to the island below!

Bio D, who was startled by the leap, saw a multi-coloured lights rain down from the sky! One beam struck, but he dodged! Then a second blast, he dodged again! Then a third, a forth, a fifth, a sixth, a seventh and finally, and eighth beam struck the ground, tearing up the island into shreds, hoping to hit Bio D! But still, the beams missed Bio D, who was now travelling at light speed to avoid the blasts!

Meanwhile, Omega had started to change back into his normal form. He continued to fall, until finally, he smashed into the ground on impact!

When the smoke cleared, Bio D walked up to the now dented, scratched, low-on-energy Omega! Omega struggled to get up, but Bio D placed a foot on his back!

"Well, I must say Omega, that was a tough battle!" Bio D said whilst holding up a now invisible left hand. "But you deserve a nice, long rest in the eternal darkness!" With that, he thrust his hand in and crushed Omegas' hard-drive from the inside!

Omega jolted slightly when he did. But the light from his eyes faded and he fell into the claws of death.

Bio D held up his hands towards the dark, thundery sky! "Now that Omega is gone, no-one shall stop me!" He said whilst laughing maniacally! "NO-ONE CAN FUCKIN' STOP THE BIRTH OF THE BIO D EMPIRE!"

As he flung his hands down, he started to control nature, sending tsunamis, earthquakes, thunder storms and fractures to rid the planet of all life! The Bio D Empire was being born...

**Wow, that was my longest EVER chapter.**

**BUT THE FUCKIN' EMPIRE'S BEING BORN!**

**R&R please**

**XT-420 ;)**

**R.I.P E-123 Omega (Sniff)**


	9. Future Fall Out

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Using whatever memory I have, I can just remember this chapter. Enjoy**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**FUTURE FALL OUT**_

'The year is now 2757. That's 200 years since the birth of his empire. This world, once, a green, fresh, populated paradise, is now a harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle and those who survived his wrath, now live without hope. How did this truly happen? No-one will answer me directly. But they always point to the sky.'

These thoughts raced through the mind of Silver, a 14 year old silver hedgehog, who was just sitting on a building, staring at the dark thunder clouds, remembering the time when he actually saw the clear blue skies.

_Flashback_

_Silver walked up the stairs cautiously, not quite knowing what to expect. He had been told that one of the ancient buildings actually went beyond the darkness and into the clear blue skies above. Silver had dreamed about this place and had wanted to go there. Now he was there, standing in front of a large metal door. He looked down and saw a green power mark on the floor. He smiled as he placed his right hand on the floor. 2 seconds later, a warning came up on a computer monitor saying 'Outside access: Y or N' _

"_Outside access? Duh." Silver said to himself as he placed a finger and the 'Y'. The door creaked and slowly rose. Silver was blinded as the sunlight surrounded the dark corridor. He walked onto the balcony, still blinded. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he gasped. The sky was absolutely beautiful. He took his first whiff of pure, clean air. It was amazing._

_End Flashback_

"I swear to God, I WILL allow people to see what I've seen. I have to!" "Silver!" A voice brought him back to earth. He looked behind him and saw his friend, Blaze, a lavender cat, run up to him.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" Silver asked his friend. "He's appeared again!" Silvers' eyes widened. He stood up, clenching his fist. "Are yea sure?" Silver asked with determination. Blaze simply nodded.

Silver looked towards the dark horizon. "Well then," He said whilst charging up his telekinetic abilities. "Let's party!" With that, he leapt up into the air and let out his powers in a tremendous burst of speed. Blaze also followed, jumping on buildings and using her pyrotechnic to extend her leaps.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, a voice, coming from a large X-shaped fortress, had just finished a speech about 'how he can repair the world', and was now ascending towards the dark clouds.

Silver and Blaze had just arrived to see him off. Silver fell to the floor in disappointment. "God fuck it, he gone again!" His eyes widened when he realized something.

He stood up and pointed at Blaze in anger. "This is all your fault Blaze!" He yelled. Blaze stepped back a bit, not in fright, but in shock. "Me? How is this my fault?" Blaze yelled back. "Hey, you're the one who tells me he's here when he's just leaving!" Silver screamed, tugging at his quills.

Blaze said nothing. In fact, she just turned and started to walk away. She stopped and turned her head slightly. "If that's what you think, then you can do battle alone." She said in a quiet voice, before continuing to leave. Silver just stood there, all alone.

**Aw, I feel sorry for Silver, I mean, you would feel like that if your best friend left you like that.**

**So, this is the future, but whose voice was that coming from the X-shaped fortress? Find out soon.**

**R&R please**

**XT-420 ;)**

**(BTW, if you read back to the first few paragraphs, you may notice it's Silvers' monologue from Sonic 06, but edited to fit the story.)**


	10. Reviving A Long, Lost Hero

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**I just realised a few things. 1. These are shorter than they look. 2. I'm absolute crap at fight scenes. 3. I'm getting lazier and lazier.**

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**REVIVING A LONG, LOST HERO**_

Meanwhile, in another tilted building. 4 scouts rushed into a large room. "Commander Shive!" One of them shouted. The leader, a blue falcon, turned to see his scouts return and smiled. "Ah. How'd it go, I hope you found some things to help us?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, let's see, we've got... some spare wheels from an old car, we've got a particle disrupter... no no no, I'm blabbering on again, aren't I?" One scout turned and asked his team. They nodded. "Well, I like what you mentioned so far, especially the particle disrupter, but judging by the way you came in, I'd say you'd found us a proper weapon!" Shive laughed.

The scouts all nodded with excitement. Shive looked shocked. "You mean you have found us a weapon?" The scouts nodded. Shive stood up from where he was sat. "Well then, where is it? Show me!" He demanded.

The scouts nodded and left hastily. Shive and some others followed, wanting to see this marvellous weapon. They approached a large steel door. One of the scouts held up a card and turned to the group.

"Now beware, with the frequent lightning strikes, we have seen the robots' eyes flash, but that is it! But with storm Equista on the way, I reckon we might get to see a bit of a show!" He said whilst inserting the card into a small slot. The door creaked upwards, and there, on a large silver, steel table was a red and black robot! Omega!

The group gasped in shock. Shive just stood there, mouth hung open. He snapped out of his trance and spoke. "YOU ACTUALLY FOUND THIS ROBOT?" He shouted. "Y...yes, we found his body by the shore of the island" One of the scouts stammered.

"At last we have the ultimate weapon to finally defeat that god damn fucker..." Shive was interrupted by a large spark of power coming from the cables attached to Omega! Alarms went, computer monitors fizzed and sparked! But suddenly, it stopped. The room was silent.

"What the fuck was that?" Shive asked. "Looks like storm Equista just hit!" One of them replied. "Whatever. Is anyone hurt?" Shive shouted to the others. A few yeah's were tossed around.

Meanwhile, Omegas' mind was switching back into life.

_System reboot initiated. Reboot in 3, 2, 1. System reboot activated. Playback final memory. _A video in Omegas' mind started playing a recording of the fight between Shadow and Rouge vs. Bio D and then Omega and Bio D. _Mission retrieved. Mission: Bio D Annihilation._

Omega slowly sat up from the table he was on. Everyone gasped and looked at him in complete awe. Omegas' eyes flashed to life. But when he saw the group of scientists, scouts and some military, he stood up quickly and scanned for their leader. When he found Shive, he pulled back his hands and flipped his machine guns out! "IDENTIFY!" Omegas' voice echoed throughout the room.

Shive found his courage and stepped forward nervously. "G...gr...greetings. I am C...c...commander Shive, head and chief of THEA. W...we are a secret organisation determined to restore peace to the world, by defeating our ruler, Bio D!" He stammered whilst shakily putting out his hand.

Omega put his machine guns away and shook the hand. "I AM E-123 OMEGA! THE ULTIMATE E-SERIES ROBOT! I AM AN OLD ENEMY OF BIO D!" Omega said in his usual tone.

The others gasped and gathered together. A minute later they disbanded and Shive walked up to him again with a smile on his face.

"How would you like to join THEA?" He said confidently. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO NEXT ATTACK BIO D?" He asked.

"As soon as possible." He smiled. "Do you accept?" He asked put his hand out.

"AFFERMATIVE!" Omega responded. They shook hands, both happy for different reasons. Shive was pleased that they now had a new strongest member on their team. Omega was 'happy' that he could continue with his mission.

But none of them noticed that a rounded helicopter was recording them...

**Yay, Omega is back in the action. But who does that spy-cam work for. Find out next.**

**R&R please**

**XT-420 ;)**

**(XT-421, please don't kill me for using THEA. !)**


	11. On Board The Xenophon

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**If you read back to chapter 8, (I think it was) you'll remember that I said that you'll find out who was in the large X-shaped fortress. Well, joyous day, it's here. (But I think you know who it is)**

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**ON BOARD THE XENOPHON**_

Meanwhile, above the dark, thunderous clouds, the Xenophon (The large X-shaped fortress) was peacefully hovering above the world its commander ruled.

In the control room, a large steel door opened and a powdery blue coloured robot walked in. Bio D! He walked over to the main control panel and pressed a big blue button. The ship responded and opened its' main windows, allowing the cool, fresh air to circulate the room.

Bio D 'sniffed' the fresh air and sighed happily. "What a nice day today. Oops, I forgot, It's always a nice day up here." he laughed. But he suddenly stopped and looked down at the clouds with a face full of thunder. "Unlike some places I know." He said in an angry voice.

He turned to a large screen on the wall. "It's time to open to check my citizens. Computer, open the links!" He shouted. The wall lit up with little squares. Each square contained live footage from his spy-cams.

Bio Ds' red eyes scanned them all, and stopped at one square in particular. "Maximize and enable sound!" He commanded. The square covered all the others and the sound came through large speakers. It was footage from inside Shives' lab when Omega had rebooted!

"_G...gr...greetings. I am C...c...commander Shive, head and chief of THEA. W...we are a secret organisation determined to restore peace to the world, by defeating our ruler, Bio D!" He stammered whilst shakily putting out his hand._

_Omega put his machine guns away and shook the hand. "I AM E-123 OMEGA! THE ULTIMATE E-SERIES ROBOT! I AM AN OLD ENEMY OF BIO D!" Omega said in his usual tone._

_The others gasped and gathered together. A minute later they disbanded and Shive walked up to him again with a smile on his face._

"_How would you like to join THEA?" He said confidently._

Bio D was about to switch it off and screen, when he heard Omegas' voice again.

"_WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO NEXT ATTACK BIO D?" He asked._

"_As soon as possible." He smiled. "Do you accept?" He asked put his hand out._

"_AFFERMATIVE!"... _The screenturned off and Bio D screamed in rage! "! OMEGA IS ALIVE! IT NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!" He was about to say something else when he realised something important. "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT, HE'LL BE COMING FOR ME! I GOTTA SORT OUT MY WEAPONS!" He was about to run and leave, when the entire base shook violently!

Bio D got up from the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Suddenly, the screen turned back on.

The screen was filled with smoke. Suddenly, a pair of green eyes came into view and a voice boomed over the speakers. "BIO D! IF YOU HEAR THIS, YOUR LIFE IS NOW LIMATED!"...

**So, Bio D rules the planet, but it looks like someone's here to save the day. But who? Find out soon.**

**R&R please**

**XT-420 ;)**

**(Again, XT-421, please don't kill me for now using the name 'Xenophon')**


	12. The Last Stand Part 1

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Sorry it's late folks. Parents Evening plus stress plus lots of homework equals not much time to update. Anyway, this chapter has the longest flashback in this fanfic and this chapter is another separated chapter. And this fanfic**

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**THE LAST STAND. (PART 1)**_

Bio D looked back through a file labelled 'memory' until he found the being with the exact same voice. His eye panels widened and was about to set up the weapons when the doors opened, revealing an infuriated Omega. His eyes looked hungry for blood and his body was fully black. Bio D stepped back, but he soon smirked. "Well, I must say it's been what... 200 fuckin' years since our last meeting. How are you eh? No. Even better yet, how did you find me?" He asked, that evil smirk never leaving his face.

Omega flipped out weapons of all kind, from guns, all the way to knives and machetes. "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! YOU FUCKING FILTHY INDIVIDUAL!" He shouted. Though in his mind, he thought back to what he had to go through to get here.

_Flashback_

_Omega took his hand away from Shive's. But Shive had a seriously concerned look on his face. "Well. Omega being the newcomer, I'm afraid we'll have to show him what's happened." He said solemnly. The other nodded._

_Shive started walking down the long corridor, his head hanging low. Omega followed until they reached another large steel door. "Brace yourself Omega... for the worst. Welcome to 2757." He said whilst opening the door._

_Omega's eye panels widened in shock and horror at what he saw! Buildings were either toppled, slanted or completely destroyed! The surface, once luscious green, now replaced with lava! And the sky, once bright and cheery, now dark and ominous with frequent lightning strikes roaming around!_

_Omega stared for a long time before turning to Shive. He was about to ask something, but Shive said it for him. "How did this happen you ask. Well... to sum up this catastrophe in two words... Bio D!"_

_Omega clenched his fists, fury and rage building up within him. His normal jet-boosters switched into the jet engines for his super form. Shive stood back in shock at this slight sudden transformation and watched and Omega flew up into the clouds. "If you're off to find Bio D, good luck. You're gonna need it." he whispered softly before turning to head indoors._

_Omega however, had already flown to the last layer of the clouds and could see glimpses of sunlight. He then burst through the final layer and rocketed up into the outer atmosphere._

_He looked down below him and saw his target, a large X in the middle of the sky. He switched his engines off, allowing him to plummet towards the X..._

_End flashback_

Bio D walked up to Omega casually, and placed a cold, metal hand on his wrist, pushing it down slightly. "Now, now. If this is about what happened to your friends, I can undo that easily. All I need to do is go back into the prisons. Then time will be reversed. So none of this will have ever happened." He said in a reassuring tone. Omega put his weapons back. "You'd really do that?" He asked.

Bio D just snickered, then burst out in laughter. "Of course I wouldn't. I've got a whole planet down below me that's ready at my command." He said, his laughter calming down.

Omega 'frowned' and tried flipping his weapons out, but the catch wouldn't release. "Uh oh, look's like you're in trouble without your weapons. And don't even think about you super form, that's locked as well." Bio D then ran up to Omega and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

Omega tried freeing himself, but some restraints prevented him from doing so, as if Bio D had planned this.

He looked up to see Bio D walking up to him, arm outstretched. A ball of electricity formed in his hand. "Nighty night Omega!"

He was just about to fling it at Omega when a purple beam encased him, freezing him! The firer flung the beam, and Bio D, towards the wall, causing him to smash into it...

**Who's here to save the day? Find out next time.**

**R&R please**

**XT-420 ;)**


	13. The Last Stand Part 2 AKA Backup

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**All I have to say is: This sucker is almost finished. Whoo-hoo! *Gets up and does a little dance* This time, the fights focus on THEA. Next time, Omega vs. Bio D.**

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**THE LAST STAND (PART 2)**_

_**(A.K.A. BACKUP)**_

Omega wrenched himself from the wall and looked up to see THEA, Silver and Blaze included, all armed and equipped with weapons of all kind. Shive, who had taken the surprise slam attack, brought his gun near his beak, blown the smoke away and smirked. "You're not gonna defeat him on your own. Here's the deal, you vs. Bio D and us vs. whatever he sends."

"AFFERMATIVE" Omega said shaking Shives' hand. "Boss! Look!" One of the scouts, an orange tiger, shouted, his hand pointing towards Bio D.

Shive and the others looked and gasped in shock and horror and they saw Bio D standing up with sparks of electricity surging round his body. "You primitive ape. Using an Exo-shock 228. Pathetic!"

Shive smirked. "Well, it seems to have done a bit of damage."

Bio D said nothing and flung his hands up into the air. All around the room, purple pools of acid formed. Suddenly, large, black spiders-like creatures crawled out of the acid pools.

THEA and Omega took their battle stances. "ATTACK!" They all yelled. THEA split up, and ran towards the spiders, 10 on each. Bio D pointed his hand towards the groups, signalling the order to attack.

The spiders, one by one, absorbed enough light from the sun to shot beams of yellow light towards the groups. "Look out men!" Shive shouted towards the groups. Fortunately, they jumped just in time.

"Right you lot, let's show those slut-bags _our _moves!" On that command, everyone started fighting back, whether it was hand-to-hand combat, weaponry, or in Silver and Blazes' cases, pyrokinetics and telekinetics. Either way, they were fighting back against the spider-like creatures.

Each spider grabbed 7 people, then balanced on one leg, and swung the other 7 legs around so fast, the G-force caused the victims to explode in a bloody mess.

As the blood spattered everywhere, the remainders squealed and huddled together. Their chances of victory had slimmed down quite a bit.

The spiders crawled towards them, baring their fangs, when all of a sudden, their eyes grew bigger and bigger until they exploded.

The spiders fell and dissolved into a massive puddle, which formed into one giant spider. "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" One of them shouted. The others whimpered in fear. The spider walked towards them, and was about to shoot acid at them, when suddenly, it was encased in a purple beam, causing it to freeze.

"NOW OMEGA! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!" A voice from behind shouted. A metal spiked hand burst through the flesh of the spider, killing it instantly. It drooped to the floor dead. Behind it, Omega and Shive high-fived each other, and then turned to Bio D who was standing on the balcony.

"Fools. Just because you defeated the Arachtons, doesn't mean you can defeat ME!" At the 'ME', Bio D pulled a lever behind him. The roof of the whole Xenophon flew off. Then, from the clouds below, a lightning strike flew upwards, hitting the roof and exploding it.

Everyone stood back and gasped in shock as the roof exploded. "OBSERVE HOW ULTIMATE POWER IS PORTRAYED!" Shouted a, now airborne, Bio D, who began spinning around until eventually, the debris got caught in the small tornado.

Bio D released some wires from his body. Each wire caught a piece of the roof and brought to his body. In just 2 minutes, Bio D had transformed from an average robot, to a colossal metal dragon with 2 blood red eyes, 2 sturdy arms with 3 spikes on each hand and a long, spiked tail!

"LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO MY ULTIMATE FORM, BIO OVERLORD!" He screeched from above. Everyone except Omega, Shive, Silver and Blaze ran to the escape pods and rocketed back down towards the surface.

"I've heard rumours about a metal dragon roaming the planet. I WAS INSPIRED TO FOLLOW IT. NOW, I KNOW IT WAS JUST MY GREATEST ENEMY!" Shive screamed towards the sky. "NOW, I'M READY TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"But how, he's up there, we're down here. There's no way we can get to him!" Blaze stated. "And even if we..." Silver was interrupted by Omega opening 7 compartments of his body. Each compartment contained... "THE CHOAS EMERALDS!" They all stared in awe.

"SHIVE, YOU REMEMBER OUR DEAL" Omega told Shive. "No way Omega. We're all going with you. Like I said 'You're not gonna defeat him on your own!"

Shive, Omega, Silver and Blaze placed the Chaos Emeralds on the ground and joined hands. The Chaos Emeralds started to pour their energy into the 4 heroes. In a matter of minutes, they had transformed into Super Omega, Sniper Shive, Super Silver and Burning Blaze.

The 4 super beings all starred up at Bio Overlord. "WE HOPE YOU'RE READY TO BURN IN HELL. CURTISY OF TEAM SUPER-QUAD!" They screamed as they rocketed towards him, ready for battle...

**Wow. I think this is my second longest chapter. Anyway, 2 more chapters people.**

**R&R please**

**XT-420 ;)**


	14. The Last Stand Part 3

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**This is it people, the final fight for dominance. (B.T.W. A little message that I should have put in the last chapter: Bio Overlord is basically Metal Overlord from Sonic Heroes.)**

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**THE LAST STAND (PART 3)**_

Soon, they were in the air, ready for the ultimate battle. Team Super-Quad vs. Bio Overlord. Nobody knew who would win, but each team had their own confidence.

Bio Overlord made the first move, but didn't attack. "SINCE THIS IS THE ULTIMATE BATTLE, LET'S HAVE AN AUDIENCE!" He lifted his arms into the air and swung them back down again, clearing all the clouds and letting all the sunlight reach the planet. Then, Bio Overlord released lots of spy-cams which began broadcasting the battle on all the TVs, mobiles e.c.t.

Down below, everyone starred in awe at the sight of the sun after 200 years. It hadn't changed one bit. "Hey, what the fuck is that?" One viewer shouted, pointing towards the sky. The others looked up to see a patch of darkness with a dark blue dragon and 4 shining lights.

Meanwhile, Bio Overlord was waiting for Super-Quad to attempt to attack him. "COME ON, I'M WAITING!" "For what?" Blaze asked, her head cocked to the side slightly. Bio Overlord just sighed, but was suddenly startled to see everyone with their weapons out. "FIRE!" Suddenly, everyone opened fire. Omega had his chest open and was firing missiles. Shive was using a modified sniper that shot thin, but powerful beams of purple. Blaze was throwing fireballs and Silver was using his telekinesis to immobilize Bio Overlord.

Bio Overlord grunted and groaned in pain as one-by-one, the blasts made contact. He slowly regained himself and opened his jaw, spit his tail in two and put his arms forward. "MY TURN!" With that, he returned fire, sending beams of fire from his mouth and firing spikes at the group. "DIE!"

They had a tough time dodging, but they then activated Chaos Control and warped above Bio Overlord.

Bio Overlord stopped firing and looked around. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE THEY GO?" He scanned the area and saw large amounts of Chaos energy coming from in front of him. "OH SHIT!" He hastily looked behind him but saw nothing. "THAT'S ODD. THEY USUALLY WARP BEHIND... UNLESS..." He looked up to see Silver, Omega, Shive and Blaze with weapons at the ready!

Shive smirked. "OPEN FIRE!" They sent the attack down on Bio Overlord's head, thrusting him down below the patch of darkness screaming! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Super-Quad looked down to see if he would launch a surprise attack. After 2 minutes, they assumed he was defeated.

"We...we did it!" Shive choked out in a small squeak. "We actually did it! WE FUCKIN' DID IT!" He screamed to the sky. "TAKE THAT YOU OVERGROWN PIECE OF SHIT! HAHA!" Silver and Blaze hugged each other in pure delight, but Omega was getting worried.

Their celebration was cut short when they saw Bio Overlord rise up into the darkness with electricity surging round his body like mad! "WHAT THE FUCK?" They all shouted in unison! Bio Overlord raised his hands towards the group! "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME SO EASILY! I MADE THIS BODY WITH MY OWN HANDS! SO ONLY I CAN DESTROY IT!" He shouted whilst firing multiple beams of electricity towards them!

They snapped out of their shock and dodged just as the beams passed them. They regrouped and turned to Shive. "What the fuck are we gonna do?" Blaze asked worriedly. Shive just smirked and nodded. Everyone got the message. "When he does it, we won't have much time!" Shive informed.

Silver flew out in front and immobilized Bio Overlord. "Okay everyone, you know what to do!" The others nodded, formed a circle around Silver and linked hands. They focused their minds on defeating Bio Overlord. "Ugh...Hurry the fuck up!" Silver grunted.

Suddenly, their eyes flew open! "CHAOS OBLIVION!" They screamed! A large Black Hole opened right next to Bio Overlord, who was being dragged in!

"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE..." He felt his body being stretched! "I CAN'T... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was dragged into the Black Hole.

Super-Quad watched as he was dragged into oblivion. "Rest in shit, sucker!" Shive said as he saw the Black Hole close up. He was gone... for good!

When they arrived on the ground, they were surrounded by crowds of people cheering, hugging each other and taking photos of them. What surprised them the most is that the lava was gone and people had stepped on it for the first time in 200 years.

They looked at each other, smiled and high-fived each other in mid-air. They were officially heroes.

**Hmm, that's odd. This would usually be the longest chapter. But screw that shit. Yay, Bio D is gone for good. Yay, the world is back to normal. YAY, one more chapter to go. YAY.**

**XT-420 ;)**


	15. Epilogue AKA Remembering

_**E-123 OMEGA:**_

_**BIO D'S RETURN**_

**Alright people, last chapter. It may be short, but, who cares? Just as long as it's good.**

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**EPILOGUE (A.K.A REMEMBERING)**_

_**5 months later**_

Omega placed some red roses on a grave and turned and placed white lilies on another grave next to it. Omega read the words engraved on the tombstones:

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Hero to all**

**Loyal friend**

**Brutally murdered, but never forgotten**

**Rest in peace**

He then turned to the other tombstone and read the other words:

**Rouge the Bat**

**Jewel thief**

**Loyal friend**

**Brutally murdered, but never forgotten**

**Rest in peace**

Omega started crying (**A/N: As you know, Omega can't physically cry, so what he's actually doing is leaking on purpose around his eyes. Sorry if I spoilt the moment.) **as he remembered requesting the burial of their ashes.

_Flashback_

_The Mayor walked up to them with a wide smile on his face. "You 4 have restored this planet to its natural state in ways we can't thank you enough for." They all smiled at each other. "If there's any way we can thank you, let us know." He offered. _

_Shive stepped forward. "Sir, it's not us you should be thanking, it's Omega!" He said pointing to Omega. "He has helped us gain the confidence we needed to help destroy Bio D! If anyone, he should get the offer." _

_Omega stepped forward and spoke. "I HAVE BUT 1 REQUEST!" The Mayor listened eagerly. "MY FRIENDS, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND ROUGE THE BAT WERE KILLED BY BIO D NEARLY 200 YEARS AGO!" A compartment opened up in his chest. On a small tray, were 2 piles of preserved flesh! "I WISH TO BURY THEIR REMAINS!" The Mayor looked up at him with a sympathetic look on his face. "Of course."_

_End Flashback_

Omega felt a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and turned to see Shive standing there with a small smile on his face. "It's good to know that, wherever they are, they're at rest and at peace."

Omega just stood there silent. "Come on, let's go." Shive said whilst walking slowly. Omega turned and followed, but stopped and looked at their graves again. 'THANKS GUYS!' He thought before turning to follow Shive.

By a tree near Shadow and Rouge's graves, the spirits of Shadow and Rouge looked as Omega walked off. They looked at each other and smiled before looking at the sunset.

**The End**

**Whoo hoo! Finished! *Gets up and does a little dance* See you lot in my next fanfic: The Demon Within**

**XT-420 ;)**


End file.
